The One About Lex
by Hazbot.Saturn
Summary: This is the unusual story about an egotistical girl named Lex. She's got some issues, and saying she's a bit short tempered is an understatement, but despite that, she manages to fall in love. Also, she's a healer.
1. The One with all the disclaimers

Alright, just as all the writers on this site, I am using characters which I don't own the rights to, and I don't want any confusion with copyrights. So this entry is dedicated to make sure that everyone gets the credit where it's due.

Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, and Seifer Almasy are from Final Fantasy VIII. Owned by Square Enix.

Zack Fair is from Final Fantasy VII. Owned by Square Enix.

Kyo, and Yuki are from Fruits Basket. Owned by Natsuki Takaya.

Ryuichi Sakuma and Kumagoro are from Gravitation. Owned by Maki Murakami.


	2. The One with all the terms

Before I start rambling off with snippets, there are some terms you're going to know.

**Morneve**

The planet in which the characters reside on. It's the power planet of the universe (at least within all the galaxies they're aware of). The main city is also called Morneve, and it's the hub for the planet. There are two main aspects of the city: _**The Company**_ and _**the School**_. They make up for a lot of, but most of the city is barricaded off. Behind a giant wall is the royal estate. It's near being its own town inside the city.

**The Company**

The military base of the planet. The Company runs every aspect of forced arms, whether it be land, air, water, or other. All the other planets-in their galaxy or others-reach out for The Company for help as it's the most powerful and outsourced military base.

There are also multiple departments in The Company that has nothing to do with any military aspects. There are scientific research being done, along with a killer postal service. If Morneve was a clock, The Company would be half the cogs.

**Morneve's Military Academy**

And the school would be the other half of the cogs in the clock that is Morneve. Calling the school big, would be a major understatement. It's a castle on one side of the city. There's an elementary school, a high school, and a university… all on the same grounds. It's a massive piece of land, and almost every child in the city is enrolled with one of the schools.

Because of the city's heavy military influence, the school does have a pro-soldier attitude, and half its available courses aim to train students into soldiers. Most of the candidates that walk into The Company are trained at the school.

**The Galaxies**

There are multiple galaxies in the story. For instance, there is a Final Fantasy Galaxy, a Disney Galaxy, the Milky Way, etc.. each galaxy consists of planets based off of the theme. As an example: Every planet in the Final Fantasy Galaxy corresponds to one of the games, ie Sector VII(Final Fantasy VII) all the way up to Sector XIII(Final Fantasy XIII). There is a shuttle system that connects all the planets and galaxies.

There are, of course, some planets that don't already exist, and are created through the power of imagination, but there will be more information about those planets later.


	3. The One with all the bios

A lot of the characters are not mine, as stated in the disclaimer, but a large number of them are. I won't be writing about a lot of them, but most of will make their appearances, and since I don't have any interest in writing out page long bios for each of them, I'll write a quick do-dad about each one. As I introduce a new character, expect to see another character description added here.

**Lex** - Full name: Alexus Dincht.

She stands at 5'10", and she's a typical blonde hair, green eyes, slim, and big hipped lady, except she's not much of a lady. She's a wild child; in every aspect of her life. She has a problem listening to authority so she became one herself. She successfully runs The Company, the giant military company that is involved in every aspect of the universe (think Big Brother, just not in the bad way).

She has the magical ability to healing, and stealth, which she tends to use more for her own amusement than for good. She's also married to Zell Dincht, and has three children.

**Zell** - Full name: Zell Dincht.

Originally from Final Fantasy VIII, Zell is a spunky, short blonde boy who fell head over heels with Lex in high school. He made it his goal to win her heart, and eventually got his wish. He's a martial art instructor at the school, and works for The Company on the side.

[[If you want more information about him, you can just google him.]]

**Faith** - Full name: Faith Fair.

Standing at 5'3", Faith is the definition of the saying, "big things come in small packages". A full blown psychic, she's practically unstoppable, and with her pin straight black hair, and her tendency to sport far-too-high high heels and period outfits, she looks more like a pissed off ghost brought back from the dead.

All the way through her life, due to her powers, she has always played the all knowing character, and for most of her life, the motherly figure to Lex, keeping her in check. Faith tends to be the person everyone runs to if they are in trouble and need help, because she always knows what to do.

Faith is the principal of the school (elementary, high school, and university all on the same grounds-and yes, baffle yourself thinking how big those grounds would be, I do.), and also contracts out to The Company. She's married to Zack Fair, and has four children.

**Zack **- Full name: Zack Fair

Originally from Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core), Zack is the typical tall, dark, and handsome persona with a happy disposition. Fiercely loyal, he will do anything to protect those he loves. Especially his wife, Faith. He also works for Shinra.

**Lenny** - Full name: Lenny Winslow

Standing at 5'11", Lenny is a collage of fun times. Never one for a sense of style, charm, or grace, he's always been taken more as a class clown. The fact that his hair was ever changing during his young life never helped the comparison either. He mainly hung out with Lex and Raize during school, the three of them creating a trio that couldn't be messed with. After graduation, he turned a 180, and let his natural black hair grow out, and put his nose to the grind. He settles down with a mathematician, and gets a job as a Virtual Simulation Technician, and Gundam Engineer. He's also co-head of the Tech Science department in The Company.

**Larry** - Full name: Larry Larse

Larry has a sad story. He was born to serve Faith as a bodyguard as his bloodline in indebted to her family. During high school, he fell in love with a soulless red head, who mothered his child when he was twenty, then fled him and their new daughter the same day. He rose above it, and eventually began to work along side Lenny at The Company, becoming co-head of the Tech Science department. That's when he met June, through Lenny, and eventually marries her. He gets his happy ending.

**Raize** - full name: Raize Hardick.

Raize is the ladies man of the group. 6'0", emerald eyes, ginger hair, and bottomless charm, no woman could resist him. He was the third member in the trio with Lex and Lenny, and offset friends with Faith. He decided he wanted to be a Gundam pilot, but during an incident at the time, he accidentally signed up for nurse training instead, and despite what he originally thought, he enjoyed it. He became a doctor at the most renounced hospital on the planet. He even switched his ladies man ways when he met Sherry, a nurse, while he was admitted to the hospital one day.

**Akima** - Full name: Akima

A true hippy at heart, and always changing in her appearance, there's no way to keep up with her. She spent most of her time with Faith and Lex, keeping herself plenty entertained. Her carefree ways got her into a lot of trouble, including when she decided to randomly acquire the deed to the local coffee shop at a young age. Never really knowing what she wanted to do with her life, she always looked at herself as a free spirit. There was one thing she knew she always knew though: her son had to be gay.

**Sally** - Full name: Sally Sohma

Happy go lucky doesn't describe Sally. She's the epitome of rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns. Distantly related to Lex, and good friends with the other girls as well, she tends to play the role of the child, and mother at times.

**Squall** - Full name: Squall Leonhart.

Originally from Final Fantasy VIII, Squall is tall, dark, stoic, and a soldier through and through. He's not much for sharing his emotions or thoughts, and he rather give orders than receive them. Being Faith's older brother, he's the usual target of the girls' torment.

**Seifer** - Full name: Seifer Almasy

Originally from Final Fantasy VIII. Seifer is a comrade of Squall's, and tormentor of Zell. Tall, light haired, and with a raging temper, being a bully is easier for him than admitting he's not much of a success. He has a long lasting tradition of flirting with Lex, despite their mutual lack of interest in each other.

**Kyo** - Full name: Kyo Sohma.

Originally from Fruits Basket. He's Faith's twin brother who was cursed from birth. High temper, and rash acts of violence basically describes Kyo. He prefers to be left alone more than often, and likes to drink milk from the carton.

**Yuki** - Full name: Yuki Sohma.

Originally from Fruits Basket. Yuki is the opposite of Kyo. He's passive, understanding, well behaved, and a generally liked guy. Except with Kyo, they fight like a cat and mouse. He's also Lex's pseudo brother.

**Mrs. Sohma**

Originally from Fruits Basket. She's Yuki's mother, and Lex's adoptive mother.

**Mrs. Yuy**

She's Faith, Squall, Kyo, and Heero's mother.

**Heero** - Full name: Heero Yuy

Originally from Gundam Wing. He's Faith's older brother.

**B.C.** - Full name: Christopher

One of the guys in the group, he's a careless fool, constantly causing Faith paperwork in the school. She started to call him "Baka Chris", which eventually got shortened down to "B.C.". Super convenient, because he's from BC, Canada.

**Kris** - Full name: Kristal ?

The elusive fifth member of the girls (Faith, Lex, Akima, Sally, Kris). She's the most violent one of the group. She's also insane.

**Ryuichi Sakuma**

Originally from Gravitation. He's the principal of the school, and uses a hand puppet in the shape of a pink bunny called Kumagoro to talk to people.

**Carrie Yuy**

Faith's youngest sibling. She's five years younger than Faith, and has a love of all animals and electronics.

**Trowa Barton**

Originally from Gundam Wing. He's Faith's boyfriend at the beginning, and Heero's friend.


	4. The One about the first day of school

Lex grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. It was her first day of high school, and she was looking down at the uniform. Whoever thought an embroidered v-neck, boxy jacket, and three pleat skirt that kissed her knee was a good idea deserved to be shot, or in Lex's opinion, condemned to a life sentence where the only thing they were allowed to wear was the abomination in front of her. Not only did the golden embroidery clash with her blonde hair and green eyes, but the jacket made it appear that she was twenty pounds heavier than she was. There was no way she was going to willingly wear that for the rest of her high school career. As she was holding back the urge to gag, Lex heard a light knock on her door, and a head poked in.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs, and Mom's left early this morning for a meeting so she asked me to make sure you leave for school on time," Yuki was too well mannered and responsible to be thirteen. Half the time, Lex was convinced he should be shipping off for his first day of college, not high school. "Oh, and she told me to remind you not to get into trouble today. She doesn't want to have to leave work on your first day."

"Of course not. Why would I want to bother her more?" Lex asked over her shoulder. "Heaven forbid the adopted one causes her more grievance than I already do."

Lex's biological parents abandoned her when she was a few months old. They had dropped her off at Mrs. Yuy's doorstep, assuming she would take the child in, but seeing as the woman just gave birth to a pair of twins, and had a litter of toddlers running around her feet as it was, she arranged Mrs. Sohma to adopt Lex instead. They told her that the only thing with her when they found her was her birth certificate and papers, but where the names of the parents where was a hole. The people that left her didn't want to be found, and that was perfectly fine with Lex.

"Don't be late for class," Yuki told her, and left.

Lex rolled her eyes, and as she did, a glint from her desk caught her attention. Standing in her pencil container was a pair of scissors. She smirked as she looked back at the mirror, clearly seeing a flickering light bulb above her head.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good morning, Lex," Mrs. Yuy greeted Lex at the door, a plate in one hand with what seemed to be toast and jam. "I was just making my way up to bring Squall his toast when I heard you knocking in. Come in, come in."<p>

Lex smiled, swiped the toast from the plate, and shoved half of it in her mouth, letting the rest hang freely.

"Mmm! I love raspberry jam," Lex muffled through her full mouth.

Mrs. Yuy shook her head, lovingly sighed, and smiled.

"You're going to have to be the one to explain to a cranky Squall why he'll have to wait for the next round," She warned Lex, then retreated to the back of the house. "If you're looking for Faith, she's in the kitchen."

Lex unzipped her boots, and strolled through the house, the wafting scent of food guiding her way. When she finally turned the corner into the kitchen, she was bombarded by two speedy boys, rushing past her. "What's up with Kyo and Heero?"

A petite girl with light golden hair was sitting at the counter. She turned her head, peering over her tea, and looked Lex up and down. She had massacred her uniform. Only remnants of her jacket remained, resembling a long, tattered vest. She shredded her shirt, leaving only strings covering her abdomen, and the rims of her rainbow thigh high socks peeked out from what was left of her skirt.

"You have Squall's toast hanging from your mouth," Faith pointed out, ignoring Lex's handiwork.

"So, what do you think?" Lex asked her, twisting her body to give her friend an overlook of the outfit. "Do your psychic powers tell you I'm going to get into trouble?"

"I don't need to be psychic to know that," Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm a little surprised you chose to wear the uniform at all."

Lex has the ability to smile in such a way that if anyone saw it, they would know to run for the hills, because upon seeing that smile, they instantly knew that the rest of their day was not going to unfold the way they'd prefer. It was a sinister smile, and those that had the unfortunate privilege to witness it, swears they heard cackling in the distance. Lex was sporting that smile at that instance.

"It's the first day of school. I've got to be a good girl. Mrs. Sohma demands it, and you know me, I wouldn't wanna do anything to upset "mama"," Lex sung.

Faith let out a long, shallow breath. "It's going to be a long day."

"Well then, we better get going. We still have to wake up Lenny!" Lex exclaimed, marching back to the front door, running into Squall on the way.

"Here's your toast," She said cheerfully, shoving the uneaten half of the toast into his mouth, then grabbed her boots and jumped outside.

* * *

><p>Lenny's house was located much closer to the royal estate gates than the girls, so they used the walk there to eat. Mrs. Yuy gave them both take out containers with breakfast items inside, and one for Lenny, and sent them on their way. They talked about different little nonchalant topics in between bites until they reached their destination, where there was black smoke emitting out the kitchen windows.<p>

Rushing inside, Faith meandered to the kitchen to stop the cause of the smoke, and Lex hurried down the hall to Lenny's room. She opened the door, expecting to find Lenny fast asleep in his bed, but his bed was empty. Or, at least what she assumed the bed was. His entire room was covered in clothing, school books, scattered magazines, tools, and she could have sworn she saw what was the makings of a robot in the corner, placed lopsided near a giant pile of clothing that appeared to be giving off odour vapours. As she took note of the disgusting room, the pile of vile clothing moved. Instinctively, Lex grabbed a hold of the first item she could, which happened to be a monkey wrench, and chucked it at the pile.

"Ow!" The pile of clothing exclaimed in pain, rustling even more. Lenny popped out of the side, grasping his arm.

"Lenny?" Lex shouldn't have been shocked, but he never ceased to amaze her. "What were you doing? You don't try out your Gollum impersonation while you're cooking! You'll burn your whole house down."

"I was awake, and I was cooking eggs, but my parents forgot to unplug and cage the toaster before they left,"

Toasters have a tendency of attacking Lenny if he gets within a seven foot radius of one. No one understands it, but it happens.

"So, naturally, I ran into my room to hide from it," Lenny continued, speaking through multiple yawns. "I dove into this pile, but I got so comfy that I fell asleep."

Lex sighed, and dragged him up to his feet. "At least you're dressed."

"Thanks to Kris! She dropped by the new uniform just last night," Lenny explained. "I wasn't even aware that they changed them. I would have showed up wearing the wrong thing! Silly me."

Lex shook her head, and was about to tell him that they ought to leave, but Lenny perked up, sniffing the air.

"Bacon," Was all he said as he followed his nose outside. Lex sniffed the air, but her nose was only violated by the stench of boy.

Lex found Lenny unscrewing the lid from a thermos that Faith had been carrying with her as strips of bacon flapped from his mouth. Faith already had his appropriate school books in her arms, and was slinging his backpack around his shoulders. Lex took Lenny's keys from his back pocket and locked the door behind them, then they all began their trek to school, picking up Larry on the way to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>They hopped off the bus, and took a good look at the school. They'd been going to the same grounds every year since they were young children, yet, it seemed different that year. It loomed over with more options than before. They had made it through the preliminaries, and they were upgraded to the real beginning. Starting this year, they qualified to begin their training to become the best soldiers Morneve had ever seen.<p>

In front of the main gates stood Akima, Kris, and Sally, and it seemed like the castle loomed over them just as much as it did them. Joining up with their colleagues, Lex noticed that they were all wearing different uniforms than her and Lenny. Now that she thought about it, Faith and Larry were wearing different uniforms as well, and the more she looked around, the more she realized that it wasn't everyone else sporting the wrong uniforms, it was her.

"Whoa, Lex, can't say I'm digging the new look," Akima winced. "I mean, we expect it from Lenny, but from you?"

"Who did it?" Lex demanded, looking over their faces. When she met eyes with Kris, Kris doubled over in laughter.

"You two look like complete fools!" She mocked in between her laughs.

Lex simply stared at her, too angry to speak.

"Oh, come on," Kris cooed, holding her side still. "You've got to admit this is hilarious!"

Akima watched Lex clench her fists, and she started to see the infamous smile forming at the corners of her mouth. This wasn't going to end well if it continued the way that it was leading. She knew she needed to do something before someone wound up in the hospital again, but there was nothing around them to distract the two. There were only hundreds of children filtering into the school, the bus driver having a smoke while he tried to grab the attention of the college girls, and Lenny talking to Larry behind them, apparently unfazed by the practical joke. It appeared that BC and Raize arrived, and was trying to decipher the situation.

"Why did you drag Lenny into this?" Akima quickly asked, not knowing if this was going to help, or detonate the bomb.

"I needed someone else to be wearing it, or you'd get suspicious," Kris explained, straightening her back, challenging Lex. "I knew he'd be too clueless to notice, and I figured why not kill two birds with one stone? This way I get to watch the both of you go around the school all day looking like idiots."

Lex nodded her head, processing the information. Everyone was on pin needles, waiting to see what was going to happen, except Faith, who seemed to have left out of boredom, or maybe she fled the danger zone. It was always hard to tell a psychic's intentions.

"Alright, then," Lex said slowly. "I guess I have no other choice."

And she stripped down.

She took off every part of the uniform, leaving her standing in her undergarments and her rainbow socks. Every person around them stopped what they were doing, and gawked at her. Several of them took out there phones to record the moment.

"Lex!" Akima squeaked.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't even make it to the first class before I got called here," Mrs. Sohma lectured Lex. They were in the principal's office. Both Mrs. Sohma and Principal Sakuma were present. Principal Sakuma gave Lex a spare track suit to temporarily put on until she was taken home, and it wasn't long after that Mrs. Sohma came to pick her up.<p>

"Why can't you be more like Yuki? He's well behaved and follows basic rules," She continued. "Do you realize how inconvenienced I was? I had to cancel meetings because of you."

"Mrs. Sohma, you're talking too harsh with her," Principal Sakuma said, or rather, his pink rabbit hand puppet did. The principal had a habit of talking to people through a puppet that he called Kumagoro. "I think we should find out why she did it in the first place. Lex, what brought you to take off all your clothes in front of the school this morning?"

"Because I didn't want Kris to have the satisfaction of seeing me look like a fool all day!" Lex exclaimed.

"You're solution to looking silly is to undress like a common street walker, that's lovely," Mrs. Sohma mumbled under her breath. "Come on, we're going home. You're going to think about what you did, while you're up to your elbows in chores. I'll ask Faith to bring you any assignments."

Lex rolled her eyes, and followed Mrs. Sohma out the door, but not before smiling and shaking the little hand of Kumagoro, flashing him a wink and thanked him for being so understanding.


	5. The One when she meets Zell

The bell chimed through the school, and Lex was impatiently waiting in her Instructed Martial Arts class. Her current instructor hadn't shown up, and she hated waiting. She was taking her frustration out on a punching bag when the head of the Physical Education department came strolling up to her with a spiky hair blonde student with him. The student looked no older than fifteen, and he had a ridiculous tribal tattoo sprawled across the left side of his face. He looked like an idiot.

"Miss Valor," The head of the department announced their presence. Lex never liked him. He wore a suit, which always bothered her. Why would a Phys. Ed. teacher need to wear a suit? Shouldn't he go around wearing track shorts that leave little to the imagination, and a stained t-shirt, topping the entire ensemble with the stereotypical whistle?

"May I speak with you on the sidelines, please?" It wasn't really a question. It was simply his way to politely tell his students what to do. Leading her a respective length away from Mr. Tattoo Face, he put his hands in his pockets, attempting to establish a casual authority. "Mr. Edison has requested a different pupil. Miss Valor, are you aware that you have gone through enough instructors to supply a football team?"

"Maybe you should gather them up and do just that! God knows that our team needs replacing," Lex retorted.

"Funny," He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "We're running out of options for you, Miss. Valor. This may very be your last chance at this class. We only have one more instructor daring enough to try and teach you."

He motioned over to his companion, who smiled like an over excited child. There would be no way he would last one class with her. Surely, the boy had heard of her reputation by now. Lex couldn't figure out why he would be willing to attempt to teach her. The boy walked over, and automatically, she took a disliking to him. Lex couldn't wait until he ran away like a scarred little kitten.

"Miss Valor, meet your new instructor, Mr. Dincht," He introduced the boy, then with a bow of his head, he turned to Lex before leaving, and said, "Don't screw this is up. He's your last chance for this credit."

They watched the head of the department leave the facility, and then, they looked at each other. The more Lex watched him, the more she realized that he was a cheerful, optimistic ball of energy. He wasn't able to stand still, and he kept that ridiculous smile on his face. She hated him.

"Boy, the head of the department sure is formal," He said, attempting to break the ice. "But I'm not like that. You can call me Zell!"

He extended his hand to her, bouncing on his heels. Lex grimaced at his attitude, turned around, and obliterated the punching bag.

"Okay!" Zell exclaimed, his voice crackly from nerves. "We can just start the training, no problem."

* * *

><p>Lex, Faith, Akima, Sally, and Kris entered the royal estate gates on their way home from school, chatting away needlessly about their day. Sally was explaining how she corrected her Home Ec. Teacher on her own recipe to maximize it, Akima was describing the new boy with dreadlocks that sat next to her in her textiles class, and Kris was bragging about how she skipped school and went walking through a minefield with a group of fellow freshman, with minimum casualties. Faith was listening to them, while Lex was peculiarly quiet.<p>

"If you girls want, I baked some cakes that need to be eaten. You're more than willing to come over and have your share," Sally suggested. Akima and Kris hooted with enthusiasm, chanting over and over, 'cake, cake, cake!'.

"I'll pass," Lex said. "I was hoping that I could study for our math test coming up. I need to get more than a respectable grade, or my house will become a dark and scary place."

"Don't tell me you've finally crumbled and find Mrs. Sohma intimidating," Akima asked, sounding more than a tad shocked.

"No," Lex shook her head. "Yuki."

All the girls took a moment to think the response over, and then in unison, nodded their heads in agreement. As soon as they reached Sally's house, the girls began to separate.

"You're not going to come in for some cake, Faith?" Sally asked, obviously curious how someone could turn down cake without a valid reason.

Faith shook her head. "Not today. I have something better waiting for me at home."

Confused, the girls just excepted her response, and they said their goodbyes to one another. Lex and Faith made their trek towards their houses. Lex did always appreciate living next door to Faith. Not only did it mean there was always food close by, ready to be eaten, but she always had someone to walk to and from school with. It wasn't something that she needed, but it wasn't something she took for granted either.

"You'd be cool if I studied at your place tonight, would you?" Lex asked. "I was hoping to get Squall to help me with the math. Yuki's great and all, but he puts far too much pressure on me, and all that ends up happening is us getting into a huge fist fight, and next thing we know, Mrs. Sohma needs to buy a new lamp or tv."

"No problem," Faith smiled. "I'm actually counting it tonight."

"What?" Lex pondered. She couldn't stand it when Faith purposely foreshadowed their lives. It was nerve-wracking. Being psychic was no permit to intrude in their lives, and hint what's going to happen with vague comments. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Alright, what's going to happen tonight," Lex demanded. She couldn't stand being in the dark.

Faith smirked. "Nothing much. Squall has his Balamb friends over tonight. That's all."

Lex eyed her with suspicion, but then remembered the last time Squall invited his colleague over. Seifer was a tall ginger with a matching temper to Squall. It was always amusing when he came to visit, and Lex found herself looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>A small, quiet commotion could be heard in Faith's kitchen when the girls arrived. It sounded as though they were talking about girls. Lex put her finger over her lips, and smirked. She wanted to eavesdrop, and she didn't want Faith to spoil her fun. Sneaking down the hallway to the kitchen, she kept her ears wide open, suddenly curious if Squall even had the ability to yearn for girls.<p>

"Then I pulled back her blonde hair,"

Lex could already feel her stomach churn in disgust, and she just started to listen in. Seifer could be a real animal, and she suddenly remembered why she usually ended up giving him a beating whenever she saw him.

"Blonde? You were dating a brunette last week," There was a voice speaking that wasn't Squall or Seifer. It sounded familiar, and for some reason, the sound of it grated her nerves.

"Come on, Chickenwuss," Seifer laughed at the mysterious third companion. "Keep up."

Squall had been quiet the entire conversation, but it seemed as though even he was tired of listening to Seifer's vulgar stories, and chimed in. "You've been talking to the girl in the library with the pigtail, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah," The mystery boy answered, not sounding as enthusiastic as he probably should have been. "She asked me out, but I'm not sure how it's going to work out now. I'm not going to be in town much anymore-"

"Stop complaining, Chickenwuss," Seifer exclaimed. "You've got the perfect out. You don't even have to worry about coming up with an excuse when you leave before she wakes up."

"Could you be more vulgar, Seifer?" Faith said, walking past Lex and straight into the kitchen.

"Oh, Faith, I didn't see you there," Seifer covered himself. "I was just reassuring our boy, over here, that he shouldn't fret about not being around to answer questions with his little girlfriend. He doesn't realize how good he has it."

"I don't care," Faith bluntly said, grabbing a tray, and placing all the necessities to make tea upstairs in her bedroom. "Lex and I are going to be studying upstairs. If any of you have some spare time in a little, can you come up and help us with our math? We've got a big test coming up, and we're not the best."

"Sure," Squall answered, stomping on Seifer's foot before he could provide his usual unwanted comment.

"Thank you," Faith said, walking out with her tray, and dragged Lex up the stairs with her, not giving her a chance to see who the mysterious third boy was.

.

"Lex, you have got to clear your mind. How are you going to remember anything that we're studying if you can't stop thinking about your new instructor?" Faith pretended to scold Lex.

"He was such a tool!" Lex exclaimed. "His hair alone screamed hipster. Who in their right mind would willingly gel their hair to make their bangs stick up like a wall? Not to mention his great decision to tattoo half his face. What kind of idiot would do something like that? And his energy! He can't be human with the amount of energy he has bottled up. I actually thought he was going to burst open during our training today, and unicorns and bunnies were going to pop out riding rainbows."

"I can guarantee you that's not going to happen," Faith told her, reading over another section in her book.

"You can't keep telling me things like that about my future! You have to useful sometimes to!" Lex yelled in frustration. "Tell me this: if I screw up in Instructed Martial Arts again, is it really the end? Am I actually stuck with Mr. Tattoo Face in order to get my credit, or is there one more person on campus willing to step up to the plate?"

"I don't see why you don't train with Kyo on Earth. It's not that bad of a commute," Faith evaded the question.

"You know that branch of our family drives me bonkers, and I don't see why you're evading a simple question," Lex knew there were rules for Faith to follow in order not to mess up the space time continuum, but at that moment, she didn't care. "If I didn't have to take that class as a prerequisite, I wouldn't bother. Please tell me that I can get rid of him. There is no way that I can endure seeing his face one more time."

Faith smiled, which worried Lex. She only saw her smile when something amusing was afoot, and most of the time, the entertainment was on Lex's expense, but before she could drill Faith for answers, there was a knock on the door, and a voice chimed through it, "If you girls still need help with your math, I'm more than willing to help."

It was the mysterious third boy. Lex sighed and decided to let the topic drop for now. She would pry after their tutor session. Faith called him in, and as Lex got her books ready, she had an uneasy feeling. It made no sense to her why she would feel queasy all of a sudden, but as soon as she looked up, she understood completely. The mystery boy was Zell.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lex screamed. She was livid. He was the last person that she wanted to see.

"Faith asked one of us to help you two with your math," Zell slowly defended himself. "I didn't know you were her friend."

"No! Get out!" Lex yelled, jumping to her feet, and pushed him out of the room. He stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs. Fortunately for his health, he saw it coming, and was able to roll into it properly. He landed at the base of the stairs with near no injuries, and as he saw Lex coming down after him, he scrambled back to his feet and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Zell, what the-" Seifer was about to yell, but got cut off by a duck flying past his head, hitting Zell straight in the face. Glancing over, he saw Lex on a rampage, and decided it was time to leave for his own safety. He quickly gathered up his belongings, and Zell's, and high tailed it with Zell.

"Lex, next time could you refrain from chasing my peers out of my own house until we complete the project?" Squall asked her. "Also, next time could you not chase them out using our intended dinner?"

Lex glared at him, and stormed off upstairs. Slamming the door behind her, Lex threw her fists down on the table in front of Faith. "You owe me answers."

.

Lex demanded to know why Zell was there in the first place, especially is he was a student of Balamb Garden. Why would be come all the way from SectorVIII of a different galaxy to come to their school? Balamb Garden was just as respected when it came to their military training so why the switch?

"Mr. Cid, the head of Balamb Garden thought it would be better for him if he came to a more challenging school," Faith began explaining. "It's all due to his energy level. They think he's not being pushed to his limit at the Garden alone, which is why he has so much more energy pent up."

"And coming here to make my life miserable will make up for the difference?"

"Actually, Principal Sakuma had no intention on letting him use his instructing credits here, but apparently he requested to be your teacher," Faith said with a chuckle. There was something she wasn't telling her, and Lex was fully aware of it. "It took a lot of sweet talking to V.P. Kumagoro to get the okay for it, too. The boy's determined, I'll give him that."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Everyone knows the way to get Sakuma to agree to anything is to sweet talk the bear."

"No, why did he request to be my teacher?" Lex interrupted, frustrated at Faith's games.

"I stopped listening in on that. Though I did pick something up about his interest in your hair," she said with a shrug.

"Oh great. What does that mean? Does he want to harvest my hair for his own sick fetish, or do I remind him of his precious girlfriend back home?' Lex exclaimed. "Just what I need. Either a twisted pervert or a guy pining over his lost girlfriend, using me as a vessel for his strange affections."

Lex sighed, and fell backwards, sprawling across the floor. Starring up at the ceiling, she thought about what she could do. Unless she had the option of another instructor, she was stuck with hyper Tattoo-Face. If she could get rid of him, which she relished in the idea, she knew she would be better off, but how to do it, and how could she do it while making it look like he incited it? There was plenty of options during class if she could convince Zell to start her with armed combat. She could go straight for the heavy artillery. It wouldn't be her fault if an unfortunate incident involving a misplaced grenade, or maybe she wasn't trained how to handle a machine gun properly, putting a couple rounds straight through him. The possibilities were endless if she had the opportunity, but she'd rather have him sent back. As much fun as it would be to eradicate him all together, Squall wouldn't be the happiest with her if she blew up one of his colleagues.

"You can't kill him," Faith input. "He really is your last chance at passing this class."

Lex groaned out loud.

"That, and," Faith added on, amused. "I doubt you'd be too happy with yourself if he ended up dying."

Lex glared at her. She was playing her mind games, and it was infuriating Lex.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed, and Lex was still in a miserable mood. Zell hadn't been leaving her alone. It seemed as though he was always around, whether it was in between her classes, her lunch break, or before and after school. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice that she lived next door to Faith, or she was sure he would show up at her doorstep, hoping to sort through the apparent misunderstanding they had. She just wanted him to leave her alone, which wasn't going to happen, especially if he was one of her teachers. She'd even gone to her old instructor and tried to offer him a deal if he agreed to come back, but as expected, he declined, or she assumed her declined since he ran away from her, screaming. It was inevitable, and she had to accept it as she stood outside of the training facility. She was delaying going inside for her class with him. Shaking her head, she reluctantly opened the door and walked into her misery.<p>

"Hey, Lex," Zell greeted her with a ridiculous. "I was worried. I thought you might not show up."

"Look," Lex was determined to state dominance. "If I have to be your pupil, there's going to have to be ground rules. First, no following me outside of this class. The only times that I want to have any contact with you is in this building, or at Faith's, because I can't control when you're with Squall. Second, when we're training, it's purely a professional relationship we have. I don't care about your life, and I don't want to be your friend so don't act as though we are. Thirdly, don't piss me off, because I am not above taking you down."

Zell nodded his head, letting her speak, but as she went, he lifted up his hand for her silence, which she was not pleased about.

"Before you continue," He said, keeping his tone calm and steady, but when he looked up at her, and his eyes meant business. He wasn't joking around anymore. "You need to recognize that I _am_ your instructor, and you need to treat me with the respect that I deserve as such. I may be young, but you need to honour that. As long as you can do that, I will give you your privacy and space outside these walls."

Lex looked at him with disgust. Normally, if someone demanded the authority, she could respect it, but when he did, all she wanted to do was hit him. She had no intention on letting him dominate over her. Smirking, she nodded her head. Her classes with him were going to get interesting.

"Deal."


	6. The One when Squall babysits

Yawning, Lex dragged her feet out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she let her growling stomach lead her in the direction of kitchen in hopes to scrounge together a meal for herself. She loved Sunday mornings. Mrs. Sohma was always on Earth for the mornings, which Lex was perfectly content staying blind to the reason because it gave her the entire house to herself for half the day. There was no one there to tell her to eat a balanced meal, or that leaving her bedroom without pants was unacceptable. Sunday mornings were hers.

Sitting down at the counter, clad only in a batman t-shirt and her underpants, Lex munched on cereal with marshmallows and gummy bears, served the only way she like it-with coffee. When she reached to grab last weeks paper to read, she noticed a small note on top of the table. It read:

_Lex, _

_It's time again for the annual Royal family meetings. I've arranged for you to stay at Mrs. Yuy's. Don't be a nuisance._

Lex chuckled. She was never sure why she bothered telling her where to stay. She stayed with Faith every year since she could remember. She spent half her time at that house. It was second nature to her. Jumping up to her feet, she figured she'd be a good guest that year and bring supplies to entertain everyone, wondering who Mrs. Yuy hired to babysit them this year.

* * *

><p>Lex knocked on the Yuy's door. They constantly told her not to, but it amused her too much to see their exasperated faces when they opened the door. Waiting for an answer, she was preparing her grand entrance, but when the door swung opened, it fell flat. A tall, dark haired boy answered. He must have been in his late teens, and he was wearing a soldier uniform. Lex had seen him around the house quite a few times over the years, but never really bothered to get to know him. He was one of Squall's buddies.<p>

"Zack, right?" Lex asked, squeezing by him into the house. She found it bizarre that he was already bulky enough to take up most of the doorframe.

Zack nodded. The one thing that Lex did like about him was his attitude. He had a sunny disposition, and the best part about it was that it was genuine. He was one of the last few good people left in the universe.

"Hello, Lex," He smiled. Looking down, which must have been a feat at his height, he motioned towards her duffel bag. "Staying for a while?"

"Just the night," Lex shrugged, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. It was heavy, and was putting strain on her. Just like the gentleman he was, Zack snatched the bag from her.

"Where do you want it?" He asked politely, before giving her the chance to protest.

Lex sighed softly and smiled. "The living room is fine. I'm going to go bug the guys in the kitchen."

"How do you know they're in the kitchen?"

Lex snorted a chuckle. What a silly question to ask. They were always in the kitchen. She always wondered why they had a living room at all. Bouncing into the kitchen, the smell of food captured wrapped around her, and swayed her back and forth until she believed she was in heaven. Zack went to the stove to rejoin Faith as she prepared lunch, while Squall was sitting at the table, hunched over, helping Carrie with her school work. Carrie was the youngest in the family, standing proud at the age of eight. She's a sweet child with a love of all animals, and an unusual fixation with electronics.

"Would you like some?" Faith asked over her shoulder. Lex nodded like a panting puppy. She might have eaten not long ago, but she knew better than to turn down a meal cooked by a Yuy. The moment she confirmed they were adding enough for her to join in, Lex turned her attention to Squall and Carrie. Sneaking up on them, she wrapped her arms around Squall, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Aw, look at the brotherly love," She teased him. It was rare to see him show any level of affection to anyone.

"Get off me, Lex," He sighed.

"Come on, Squally," She whined in protest. He cringed under her touch.

"Get off me!" He wriggled her off him, and shot her a glare.

Lex backed off, and sat on the other side of Carrie. "How've you been, kiddo?"

Lex continued to entertain herself with Carrie for most of the afternoon. Squall went back into his normal hermit mode, and Faith seemed to spend most of her time with Zack. A few time, Lex could have sworn she noticed something between the two of them, but she shrugged it off. Faith and Zack couldn't be an item. Faith was already dating Trowa, despite Lex's suspicion of that he played for the other team, and Zack was far too old for her. He had to be at least five years older. Faith wouldn't cross that line, but she decided she would keep her eye on Zack. She suddenly didn't trust him. Up until then, she didn't take notice, but she couldn't get it out of her mind, then. He grew way too quickly for it to be normal. He must've been taking steroids. That was the only possible reason.

"He's not on steroids!" Faith screamed out loud. Everyone looked at her with confusion, completely lost on the context. Lex rolled her eyes, and continued to amuse herself with Carrie.


	7. The One about his past

Four weeks into their training, and Lex and Zell were still acting like children. Lex refused to respect him, and in return, Zell wouldn't uphold his side of the deal, and continued to annoy her with details of his personal life. He'd ramble on about how much he despised his barrack apartment, and how it didn't compare to his hometown of Balamb, or he'd ask her advice on what to do with his little girlfriend back home, but never expected her to respond. It reached a point where she could only associate her by the nickname that Lex gave her-Library Girl. Aside from frustrating and boring each other to their limits, they were moving along with an impressive speed. Rumour had it that the head of the department lost a large bet due to their success.

Lex was skipping biology with Lenny and Raize one afternoon when she witnessed something that bothered her. As she basked in the sun on the side grounds overlooking the track field with her friends, allowing the grass to tickle the backs of her legs, and the breeze perform a beautiful waltz with her hair, she glanced over to the parking lot, and saw a irksome scene unfolding. She saw Seifer and Zell arguing, and then she watched as Seifer placed his hands on Zell's chest, pushing him around.

"Hey, guys," Lex stood up, refocusing her attention on her friends. "Let's go get milkshakes!"

The guys jumped to their feet, and soon they were on their way, but not before Lex glanced back to check on her instructor's situation.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lex was dragging her feet towards the training facility. Her inner organs were performing circus acts, she could feel small bubbles of acids rise up her like a steady river, and if she didn't know better, she would assume she had a film of a soupy, condensed substance covering every inch of her. Despite their better judgement, her, Lenny, and Raize decided to purchase twenty four gallons of ice cream, and proceeded to stay awake the entire night to polish them off. Raize stayed home that day, Lenny was abnormally chipper than ever, while Lex felt like a slug. All she hoped was that Zell didn't have anything rigorous planned for her lesson, or he would see a new side of her that would surely cause her her credit.<p>

As she crawled into her class, she instantaneously took notice that Zell had a black eye. She didn't make any fuss over it, but she couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what she saw the day before.

"You don't look too spry today," Zell made the observation. He was in the middle of putting away all the equipment that he prepared. He had his hand-held targets sitting next to an array of weaponry. "I was thinking of starting a section on fighting with small items until I heard that you and your friends stayed up all night eating multiple gallons of ice cream so to spare a scary situation, I've decided we'll take it easy, and mainly work on stretches and footwork."

"Who told you?" Lex demanded.

"Lenny," He answered with no guilt. "He asked me to take it easy on you today. He's a good friend you've got there."

Lex remained quiet. She thought back to how she saw Seifer treating Zell, and wondered if he considered that friendship.

With a bitter expression, she nodded at Zell. "No commenting on my personal life, remember?"

Zell snorted back a silent chuckle, and signalled her to take a place on the mat. They began with some basic stretches to warm her body up to the concept of moving, which Lex was already finding to be too difficult to be anything less than shameful. He had her sit down with the bottoms of her feet touching, and encouraged her to lean forwards. He guided her, lowering her until she almost touched to the floor. As he held her there, she decided that she wasn't going to let what she saw drop.

"Do you always let Seifer push you around?" She dove in head first. She felt his hold fault under her question.

"What're you talking about?" His voice was uneven.

"I saw you two yesterday in the parking lot," Lex told him. She wasn't going to let him evade this. He continued on the lesson plan in spite of her intrusion, and as he guided her to the next position, he remained silent.

"What? You can find things out about my life, but I'm not allowed to bring up one thing that I personally witnessed?"

"I thought you said you wanted to keep our relationship strictly on a teacher-student level. No personal chat, right?" He retaliated.

Lex rolled her eyes. He was the one who was constantly talking about his life outside of these walls, regardless of the fact that Lex couldn't be less interested. She shook, her head. "Tit for tat."

Zell remained silent for a moment. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but Lex didn't care. She wanted an answer, and she wasn't the type of person to let subjects drop, especially if she was in control of the conversation.

"Why do you care how people treat me?" Zell was trying one last defensive manoeuvre.

"I don't care how people treat you," Lex wasn't afraid to speak the truth, no matter how insensitive it may be. "But it bothers me when I see people who don't stick up for themselves. Why didn't you stand up to Seifer? I know it's not because your incapable of holding your own. I spar with you, I know what you can do, so why didn't you fight back? I don't want people to assume that I'm being trained by a wimp."

Zell sighed. There was no choice but to spill his guts, and she could see in his eyes that he knew it. He handed her a bottle of water, and sat down across from her. Flashbacks to early school years came to mind, and she promptly got prepared for story time.

"Seifer and I have known each other our entire lives, or damn close to it," He said, fiddling with his bottle. "We were in the same orphanage as kids."

Lex looked across to Zell. She didn't know that he was an orphan as well. That explained his desperate need to please everyone, she figured. She knew that if she let herself make a big deal of this, there wouldn't be a stop to the remarks made by her friends. Just because the two of them shared an important personal thing in common didn't mean she was going to suddenly turn a new leaf and become friends with him. Letting herself sigh internally, she cleared her mind of judgements, and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"…the ocean was right at our feets. I would look out the window from the bedroom and watch it come in at night. If we were good, our Matron would let us go down the path. I always stayed. Seifer took a liking to tackling me, and holding my head under the water."

"And you let him?"

"I looked up at him like he was my older brother. How was I suppose to know that it wasn't brotherly affection he was showing, but was just being a giant asshat? I didn't know any better, and when I finally figured it out, it was too late. He was more than comfortable bullying me around, and I didn't have the means to stop him then. I just hoped for the day that we were adopted and taken away from each other," He shrugged his shoulders. "But even as we grew older, and were sent to different homes, we ended up going to the same schools, and he would just pick up from the last time he saw me.

"It sort of escalated when we were both accepted into Balamb," He continued. "Seifer banded together with a couple of students to form the Disciplinary Committee. It was the perfect excuse to bully all the students he wanted and get away with it. One of the reasons I agreed to transfer here part time was because I knew I wouldn't be at his mercy all the time. That is, of course, until Squall decided not to live on campus this year so now Seifer has the perfect excuse to come to Morneve as much as he wants. Now he can bully me in two different galaxies. Talk about the best target a guy can have."

Lex nodded. The story about his past did nothing to amuse her. He admitted to her that he had no intention of standing up for himself to him, and that annoyed her. As long as he saw himself as a target, she refused to help him in anyway. Standing up, she started heading for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Zell called after her.

"I'm going to the nurse, and the next class, you're going to fight me like you've always wanted to fight him."


	8. The One when she notices his eyes

"I am so sorry, Lex!" Zell wailed, pushing her down the halls on an office chair. She was clenching the side of her abdomen, tying to contain the blood loss. There had been a slight incident during their class. They were in the midst of a match, and while he was caught up in the moment, Zell accidentally stabbed her with her own hairpins. They didn't notice what happened until the mat was speckled with little red dots. Panicking, Zell lifted her over his shoulder, sat her down on the closest swivel chair, and began dashing down through the school, pleading for her forgiveness. Skidding around a corner, they rammed through the infirmary doors.

"We need emergency attention!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

.

"How did this happen?" The attending doctor asked.

"We were in the middle of a match, and I stabbed her with hairpins," Zell squeaked refusing to leave her side.

The doctor looked down at him with confusion and contempt. "Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Zell cried. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Lex! You've got to believe me!"

Lex chuckled. She was laying down on a surgical table, her own hairpins jabbed into her abdomen by her instructor, who was standing at her side, pleading her to forgive her with amazing gusto. She wasn't sure if it was themorphine they gave her, but she found her situation hilarious.

"Just get 'em out of me, Doc," She stammered. "Who cares how they get there."

The doctor sighed and began his work. The last thing she remembered was a mask coming down and covering her face.

.

Lex's eyes fluttered open. The fluorescent lights bothered her, and everything was a little blurry. In the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a floating gold-plated wooden stake, but as her vision equalized itself out, she realized she was looking at Zell's hair. He was still at her side, and by the small splatters of blood on his shirt, she was positive he never left, even during the operation. The doctor must have been thrilled with that, she thought.

"How're you feeling?" Zell asked, straightening up the moment he saw her come to.

She reached out and took a hold of Zell's hand, and motioned for him to come closer.

"What is it, Lex?" Zell was acting like a lost puppy, hanging off her every word. "I'll do anything you want, just tell me. I need you to forgive me, Lex."

"Come closer," She whispered, feigning great pain.

"Yes?" He leaned in until their faces were less than a foot apart. As she held his hand, she lifted it up, and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Stop it," She growled. The morphine and other drugs had worn off, and she was left with a numb, burning sensation. "You've got to stop begging me for forgiveness."

"What are you talking about?" Zell exclaimed, rubbing his face. "I'm the reason you're here. I'm the reason you're going to miss classes, and the reason that you've got a hole in your stomach!"

"No, I'm the reason I'm laying here with a hole in my stomach," She corrected him. "I told you to fight me like you would fight Seifer. I asked for this-well, maybe not this, but nonetheless, I told you to bring it, and you brought it."

"I never should agreed to the match in the first place," Zell was beating himself up.

"It felt good, didn't it?" She poked him, egging him on. He paused, and lowered his face away from her. He couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "So don't be sorry, or for the life of me, I'm going to have to slap you around with your own hand again."

"No!" He snapped his head up so fast, Lex was positive he gave himself whiplash. His eyes were desperate, and very close to her. It was the first time she noticed, but he had piercing blue eyes. They reminded her of her first family vacation. She was four, and the Sohmas decided to take her, Yuki, and Ayame to a lake house in the country. It was the last family outing they had before Ayame was to start school, and Yuki was to befriend an important relative who was terminally ill. It was the last time they acted like loving siblings. It was the last time the three of them were happy together.

It was in the middle of winter so the lake had frozen over. Mr. and Mrs. Sohma forbade them from going down to the water, confiding them inside the house. One afternoon, while their parents went on a walk, Lex convinced Ayame to take her and Yuki down to the lake. Ayame held their hands as he lead them down the trail, humming a sweet melody as they went. Even to that day, Lex could still clearly recall the beauty of what she saw. As they walked through the clearing, she was in awe. They walked onto a beach, the sand crunching under their feet. There was a dock, stretching out into the frozen water. It was frosted with snow, and when the sun kissed it, it glistened the colours of the rainbow. The lake itself was a sight to behold. There was a faint, luminous layer of fog lingering above it, which reflected off the ice in such a way that made the lake glow a intense powder blue. It was the most stunning sight her young eyes ever saw, and as she starred into Zell's eyes in the present, she was reminded of that lake.

"You cannot let me off that easily!" He continued to scream. Lex sighed. He was getting on her nerves. She was offering him a perfect out, and he wasn't smart enough to accept it.

"There is one thing you can do for me," She said, attempting to sound patient.

"What? Anything!" He perched himself up on her bed. She suddenly realized that he needed to back away, and fast. He was far too close to her, and it was making her feel uneasy. Pushing him away, she frowned at him.

"Remind me never to wear bobby-pins to a battle. Ever again."

Zell's desperate expression fell flat as he slumped down to the floor, resting his face down on her bedside. "Why won't you let me know what I can do to make it up to you? I should quit the class and let you be trained by someone who won't put your life in danger."

"Zell!" Lex whacked him over the head. "Didn't I tell you to stop your groaning and moaning? That's what you can do to make it up to me-stop being such a little bitch. And if you can't do that, you ca bring me ice cream while I'm stuck at home, recuperating."

Zell peered up at her, and starred at her through his eyelashes. His eyes seemed to be intensified by his mood. A moment of silence lingered over them. It seemed as though time slowed down to a trickle, and every small reaction dragged through the air as though suspended. She was about to say something, but Raize burst through the door just then, dashing to her side, shoving Zell out of the way.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, giving her a quick glance over.

"I'm fine, Raize," Lex tried to calm him down, while attempting to glance around in hopes to see where Zell went. She saw a glimpse of him as he slid out of the door.

"What do you mean you're fine? I was in the office when I overheard some tenth graders talking about how Zell stabbed his student during class! I rushed over as fast as I could!"

"I'm fine means I'm fine. I'm all bandaged up now. See?" Lex sighed. Raize could be a real worry wart when he wanted to be. "Please don't tell me you told Lenny."

"He's meeting us outside," Raize informed her. "We're going to take you to my place."

"Why you're place?" She asked.

"You hate your place, and if we take you to Lenny's, you'll catch an infection instanteously," He shrugged. "Plus, my place is closer."

"Fine." Lex didn't like the idea of being dragged to the barracks. She appreciated their concern, but she knew they hadn't thought their plan through. Raize's apartment in the barracks wasn't much cleaner than Lenny's place. If they wanted her to heal quickly, they would be better off to take her to the Yuy's, but she wasn't going to question them. She was too tired, and wanted to sleep on a familiar bed, no matter where it be.


End file.
